Electronic packages which utilize semiconductor chips as part thereof are known in the computer industry, with examples being shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,004,195 (Harayda et al.); 4,415,025 (Horvath); 4,593,342 (Lindsay); 4,914,551 (Anschel et al.); 4,962,416 (Jones et al.) and 5,278,724 (Angulas et al.). With particular attention to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,593,342 and 4,914,551, the semiconductor chip is electrically coupled to a circuitized substrate which in turn is electrically coupled to a second substrate such as a printed circuit board (PCB). The semiconductor chip may be in turn, thermally connected to a separate heat sinking member to provide heat sinking for the heat generated by the chip during operation. These six patents are incorporated herein by reference.
It is understood that a main objective of those in the modern electronic packaging industry is to significantly increase the circuit densities and operating speeds of various elements (e.g. semiconductor chips and circuitized substrates) which form part of these packages. Mounting semiconductor chips in close proximity is known to improve operating speed by minimizing electrical resistive, inductive and capacitive loading effects on interconnections between the chips. Higher circuit densities, however, lead to a need for more interconnections requiring more space and finer interconnection geometries and therefore higher resistive and inductive effects. Such effects tend to limit operating speeds.
As defined herein, the electronic package of the present invention represents a structure particularly adapted for having high circuit density semiconductor devices and associated circuitized substrates as part thereof while providing high operating speeds. Further, the package is capable of being assembled in a relatively facile and inexpensive manner.
Even further, the structure as defined herein is adapted for accepting a variety of different semiconductor chip configurations and associated circuitized substrate structures, thus providing a much desired versatility for such a package. Even further, the invention as defined herein is readily adaptable to a variety of chip attach manufacturing processes (e.g., wire, thermocompression and/or thermosonic bonding, soldering, etc.).
It is believed that an electronic package possessing the features mentioned above, and others discernable from the teaching provided herein, represents a significant advancement in the electronic packaging field. It is also believed that a new and unique method for making such a package would constitute a valuable contribution to this field.